His Mate
by kickedbckntn
Summary: What happens when the rest of the Cullens make nice with Bella first. With Alice's visions of their future. Will Bella and Edward find the love he has been told is coming. lemons coiming
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic....please be kind.**

**I do not own these charaters.....be God I wish I did.....I do not own Twilight. **

**B.P.O.V.**

I could not believe my luck. I was almost to the city limits when my old car finally died. _'Great' _I thought. Charlie would be worried...I should have been there over an hour ago. Knowing him he would send out a search prarty. Great, no phone service here. Now it was just a sitting game. I never noticed the yellow porshe pull up next to me...I looked over and a brown haired girl was looking at me.

"Could you use some help?" she said when I rolled down my window.

"Thanks....." I said while getting out of my car."I broke down here about an hour ago....If you don't mind if you have cell receiption.....could you call the police station for me?" I was putiing on my jacket, the rain had started to fall agian.

"The police??? Are you alright? has some one hurt you?"

I had to laugh. "sorry...I did not mean to laugh at your concern....it's just the Forks police Chief is my dad....Hi I'm Isabella Swan." I said sticking out my hand. The driver had gotten out. He was a tall blonde guy with pretty golden eyes. "Hi, nice to meet ya....I'm Jasper Hale...and that little pixie there is my girlfriend Alice Cullen." Alice got out and handed me her phone....I quickly called the station so Charlie could come and pick me up.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone....mine was not getting a signal." Jasper spoke " you need to go pick up a booster from town they come in handed out this far." I smiled and nodded.."thanks agian for the help."

Alice was smiling...."Isabella, we are not leaving you until some one picks you up." she was smiling. " So you do not live here? are you just visiting?" Jasper asked. I hung my head. "I usally spend two weeks a summer with Charlie...But my mom is re-married and I hated her having to stay with me while her new husband went on the road so I asked to move to Forks to live with my dad." at that moment dad pulled up.

"Well hey there kids....thanks for keeping Bella company until I got here." He was walking up to the three of us. "Well Miss. Cullen, how is the family?" Alice smiled at Charlie. "Sir, they are all doing Great!!!!....Edward will be back this week....since school will be starting in three weeks." Chralie grinned. I stood there shocked....Charlie knew these kids?

" Bella.....is it do you mind if we trade cell numbers....I just _know_ we are going to be close?" Alice said with an impish grin. Jasper just chuckled. Alice gave me her number as I gave her mine. As we were getting into the cruiser...."Cheif Swan? Do you mind if I stop by tomorrow and visit Bella.....just so she has atleast one friend when she starts school?" Alice said so sweetly Charlie did not stand a chance. "sure Alice....tell your dad I said hi."

"I will Cheif Swan....take care of _our_ girl there....I'll be over around noon." And she jumped into the car with Jasper and they drove off.

"Dad how do you know those kids?" I said knowing dad tried to avoid teens as much as he could. "well Bella......if you must know.....Their dad is the new Dr. at the hospital. I met them all at the welcome party. Lots of people know them they are a nice bunch....Cr. Cullen and his wife adopted a whole slue of kids....there is Emmett Alice and Edward Cullen....and then Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Nice bunch....never give you any touble. The kids keep to themselves....it kinda shocked me when Alice asked to come over....I never see them with anyone other than the family."

By the time dad finished his story we were home. I took my duffle-bag up-stairs to my room. Charlie had already packed up my old things leaving only the bed and dresser....the new paint I had asked for was sitting next to the window with all of the supplies I needed. I decided Friday would be the day I headed to Port Angels to pick up new bed lineings...but that would be on hold until Jake could fix my car. I decidied to unpack what little clothes I brought with me. I went down to find something to eat.

After I was well fed and showered I made up my mind to go on to bed....I had alot to do in the morning.

**A.P.O.V. **

It was getting dark when I seen her sitting on the side of the road. I had seen her all summer long in my visions....This girl was going to be a sister. My brothers mate. I could not wait any longer to meet her. "Hurry Jasper.....She needs us!" I was already in the car waiting for him. He just smiled at me. "Ally darling....Calm down we will be there in three minutes." He said as we pulled out of the garage. Jazz two cars passed with out helping her, Are you sure you hunted this morning?"

"Yes, Ally baby....I would never risk Edwards happiness...you should know better." Jazz said with a hurt look on his face. "Sorry Jazz....I am just wanting this to go well." He grinned well here is you chance. We pulled up next to her. She was perfect. I wanted to hug her but I knew that would freak her out and send her running. We sat there making small talk until Cheif Swan got there. I did not want to leave her. So I asked Cheif Swan if I could come see Bella tomorrow. I knew he would say yes because I seen us painting her room.

We got home Rose was waiting at the door for us. "Well, How did it go? Is she pretty? Can I meet her now?" Emmett was smiling too. We were all to excited. Jasper was the first to say anything. "He is gonna go crazy when he meets her....in both ways.....we need to get him use to her scent first.....Ally has a plan for that."

"How long until we met her Alice?" Emmett was getting impatient. My newness had worn off plus the fact he was never able to pull pranks on me because I always seen them coming.

"Tomorrow.....Speaking of which....Emmett did you get the bed I asked for?" He smiled "Hell Yes!!! But I so wanna see the look on ole Eddie boys face when he sees it and smells her Scent in his room.....Please Rose Ally let me be waiting on the other side of his door." He was begging like a child would who wanted to open one gift before Christmas morning.

"I told you Em....if he see you in there after he sees That and smells Her you will be a shredded vampire." And we all laughed as we headed in and up to Edwards room to set up the bed and put the sheets and comforter on Rose went over board with the pillows....but all in all it was perfect.

We all went down to the family room to wait until it was time to head over to Bella's.

We all loaded up into Emmetts Jeep. Emmett was in such a hurry to see his new little sister that he did not stay on the drive way...."Esme is gonna kill you when she sees you ran over her flowers agian...." I tried to tell him....but he just laughed.....do you think we should cut down some of the trees over there and make a new drive....we can get to her faster." He was asking jokingly I hoped......yeap just joking.

We pulled up at the Swan House at noon. Bella was up in her room form what we could hear. We all walked up the sidewalk to the door. Emmett was bouncing....really....more than I was yesterday. He rang the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**B.P.O.V**

I was just about done taping off all of the trim when the doorbell rang...Alice. I ran down the stairs. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door. "Hi Alice, Jasper and company?" The big guy laughed. "Hi, Bella. I am Emmett Cullen...and this Beauty is Rosalie Hale Jaspers sister." Alice smiled....."I hope you do not mind...I seen your dad at the hardware store the other day buying paint....he said something about painting a room....I put two and two together and figured you would want your room to be re-done....we hope you don't mind?" I just smiled and opened the door wide. "Come on the more the merrier." They all filed in and I lead them up the stairs to my room.

"As you can see I am just about done tapping off the room just need to do around the windows there." "I have some of Charlies old work shirts for you so you do not get paint on yours." Alice looked up "Bella.....we are alreay wearing old clothes....silly" I just blinked and shook my head....thier old clothes were nice....better than my good clothes. Before I knew it we were all painting. Alice was snapping pictures the whole time. The guys were much better at it than we girls...."Esme likes to decorate" Jasper said when I asked something about his trimming skills. About two hours later my room was now a pale blue.

"So now what, Bella?" Rose said.

"Not sure....I had planned on going to Port Angels to pick out new bedding. But that was before my car died a peaceful death." I said mock remorse.

"Damn" Jasper said....."Sorry Bella....But it looks like we are shopping.....Ally lives for shopping.....and we are her puppets."

"I can not ask you to take me....I can wait until Jake finishes my car. And besides....I am sure you all have other things to ....." I tried to get out.

" Bella......Your my new best friend.....What are best friends for besides telling secrets and shoppping?" Alice and Rose where now both laughing.

"I need to call Charlie to see If that will be fine him...He is working a double tonight. I do not want him worrying."

Twenty minutes later we were all strapped in Emmetts Jeep headed to Port Angels. I had to admitt they had great taste in music..'monsters' by matchbox romance was blarring as we all sang. We were all having such a good time I did not realize we were half way there. I was having so much fun...Just two days ago I was so worried I would not know anyone at school. The only person I know around here was Jacob Black and he lived down in La Push. And now here I am in a Jeep singing.'Twisted Transistor' by Korn.; having a ball with four of the nicest people I know.

"Damn Bella....I did not know you had good taste in music." Emmett was booming. "Singing it sister." I just blushed....If they only knew I loved all walks of music.

"Emmett....I love music that makes me feel.....If I can relate I listen to it."

We pulled up in front of a local mall and we all jumped out....well they jumped Jasper helped me down. After seeing me stuggeling to get in the first place. I was kinda glad...I am such clutz all I needed was to have to be rushed to the hospital for stitches if I feel out.

We all were in the bedding section when a girl with long sandy hair looked at a small fat girl and said "look the Cullens have adopted another kid." Her friend looked "Lauran....I think they can hear you." she atleast tried not looking. Lauren just kept on going. "Cathy....Look at her....She fits right in with them." She kept looking around like she was searching. Cathy looked up and said "what are you looking for?" Lauren blushed...."He is not a 'what'....I am looking for Edward"

At that Alice turned and said "get over it you are not his type....he has been telling you that for over a year." Lauren turned red and walked quickly away pulling poor Cathy with her. "Ohh they piss me off....No wonder Edward leaves every summer....I could not handle it." Jasper said.

"So Bella.....What color are we going for?" Alice asked. " UUUMMMM....I think I will go with a pale yellow....I think that will go with the blue." Alice bounced "Perfect Choice" with that Alice and I had a bed set and matching curtians.

"It is getting late...I need to be heading home." I said with honest sadness....I was having way too much fun with my new friends. Alice snapped yet another picture. "Alice I swear....My Family never takes that many pictures....what are you doing?' She giggled. Rose was the one to answer. "Bella.....get use to it....I swear....She is like a demon with that thing..." everyone laughed. "and word to the wise....always lock the bathroom door." At that the guys blushed. I did not need the mental imagies that just flashed in my head. "remind me when we are looking at albums" Rose busted up then.

Forty five minutes later they dropped me off the house. " I'll call you if Charlie says it is ok to stay tonight." I went in to cook something for dinner. Chralie came home around seven that night for his lunch break. He agreed for me to stay the Cullens House. and he packed a lunch. Before heading out the door he handed me my cell...." I had the booster put on for you today. You might want to call Jake....He has called 35 times today." He was laughing as he headed off for work.

I sent Alice a text {hey Alice dad said yes-B} I grabbed my bag and started packing. I was outside when Alice pulled up to get me. "Alice do you mind if I make a phone call?" She just bobbed her head. So I called Jake.

"Jake....hey....."

"Bella....why did it take so long to call your best summer friend?....Did you not want to talk to me?"

" Awww Jake don't be that way...I have been busy....you know painting and shopping....Having a ball with out you."

" Not funny Bella.....I know you have to be lonely...dad said Charlie is working the night shift for the next week. wanna come down?"

"Sorry Jake....I am staying with Alice tonight.....Maybe I will get down there tomorrow. I really want to go swimming while the weather permitts. And besides...I miss your Hugs" At that Alice's head spun around to me. eyes wide opened.

"Well, Bella.....I will not keep you see you soon....Love ya."

"Love you too Jake....night"

**A.P.O.V.**

Who was this Jake guy and why did Bella miss his hugs....and all of this talk of_ love! _My mind was reeling....had I missed something. I could have sworn that Bella and Edward are going to be together. I seen her with him in the most intamate embrass saying they love one another. I seen her as vamp. I just do not get it.

"Bella..." I said faking a laugh "Who do you love and miss?" I tried not to sound upset. I just hoped It worked.

"Jacob Black....he is a family friend....I have known him since I was two. When I came down during the summers we spent it with Jake and his dad. He is more like the brother I never had." She was smiling. I was just relieved. Edward needs Bella....He needs to find Happiness. Jazz can feel his sadness when he sees us with our mates. That is another reason, besides these fake girls around here, he leaves in the summer. But soon he will not leave us. He and Bella will be so happy together.

We pulled up to the house and Bella gasped. "Nice isn't it?" I said as she just blinked. It was nice house. Esme spent the summer before we moved here making sure everything was perfect. It was a Three stroy house with a huge glass windows on the back side of the house. There was a huge walk around porch. The pool house was detached like the garage. Our driveway was a mile long. Bella thought it was another road until the house came into veiw.

"Alice it is beautiful." she was saying as we were walking into the back door that lead us into the kitchen. I smiled and said..."call me Ally...my family does...and you can tell Esme yourself what you think about the house." And with that...there was Esme.

"Bella welcome." they hugged well it was kinda funny....Esme hugged Bella and Bella could not move her arms to do anything. I grabbed Bella. "Come on Bella, we are going to watch a movie."

I drug her away quickly before Esme tried pointing out all of Edwards good qualites. I did not want her to meet or hear about Edward until the time was right. The night before school starts...at out pool party.

"Bells...come on over grab a spot on the floor next to me!" Emmett was almost shouting...Yeah way to excited. "here grab a controller before Ally puts a movie in!'

"Emmett Cullen.....we agreed on a movie...no games tonight. You promised." Rose was really funny when she tried to whine. He just kissed her and said "sorry babe"

Japer senseing Bella's confussion over a brohter kissing a sister told Bella how things were between us.

" Bella....Rose and I are brother and sister twins to be exact...and no one else is related...Just by name only." She looked more relaxed after that. I wish the rest of the kids were as forgiving as Bella. The only thing I can say about the girls in this town....Skanks....they only wanted to be Rose and my friends because they wanted to get to our mates and Edward. So we never talk to them. But it is gonna take some doing to get Bella and Edward together.

We all finally decided on a movie....' it was a slasher film....Bella insisted...."the more gore the better....just as long as I do not have to smell the blood I am good. I love to be scared." We were all rolling...Bella looked at us like she just admitted to having a tail or something. "Bella I love you....a girl who is not affraid of monsters!" Emmett was in heaven. I said low enough that only vamps could hear.. _"Told you she was perfect!"_

After the movie Carlise stopped by the living room...."This must be Isabella Swan....Your dad speaks of you often....I am glad you will be staying the school year with us." He cleared his throat. "I mean here in Forks." Bella blushed. "Nice to meet you sir....and call me Bella please." Carlise smiled...."Then you must call me Carlise" He looked at all of us..."kids it is getting late you may wanna call it a night"_ "Bella is human..they need sleep" _he added low enough for the rest of us to only hear. "I will see you tomorrow night" And he walked from the room.

"This way Bella.....I'll show you where you are sleeping." With that we were headed to the third floor and Edwards room....step one in the plan. I opened Edwards door. Bella looked around.

"Whose room is this?" she said wryly.

"Edwards.....but he will not be back for few days and Esme said to put you here....it would be more comfortable than the couch....plus you will have a private bathroom." I said placing her bag on the bed.

"Ally, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. It really is no problem. Edward might not like this." She said almost in a panic.

" Bella don't be silly.....besides.....You could have slept in the guest room but......we have not even put the bed up yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella....I am sure. The towels are in the cabnet under the sink. The hot water is really really hot and the docking station is on the night stand on the back side of the bed. Night. See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

_**i do not own stephi does...but i can dream...we all do.**_

_**B.P.O.V.**_

Ally left me alone in the room. Some strangers room who did not know I was in here. I felt so bad. I grabbed my sleep clothes and shower supplies and went to get ready for bed. The bathroom was huge. It had a walk in shower big enough for three people it had a seat built into it. and the water came at you from every direction....I will admitt. I loved it. It was very relaxing. I got out and dried off and put on my p.j.'s. I was in one of Jakes shirts and my boy shorts. I lotioned up and slipped in to bed. It felt like heaven....who knew a guy would like satin sheets. I laid in the bed looking around the room...Things were too quite. I grabbed by ipod and put in the docking station and started playing my sleep well play list. I relaxed as the soft music drifted into the room.

I looked around the room.....This Edward was very into music....he had shelf after shelf lined with cd's and a stereo system that most likely cost more than my car. The room was white on white. The only color was the bedding it was all black and the black leather sofa in front of the wall in front of me. It was not really a wall as much as a window. There were no pictures on the walls. But I did not blame him...who would look at them with that view. I could see myself curled up with a book on that couch looking across the yard and forrest behind the house.

I feel asleep dreaming of trees and grass. It was not a bad dream really. I just kept seeing flashes of light in my dreams. I woke up to Ally with a camera. "Ally..." I jumped up and started chasing her. "give me that camera....give it to me now....you better delete those." I said squealing and laughing....she was a little fast. She was not even winded...."Never Bella......You were warned." I was laughing.

"Ally half of my backside was showing....give that camera here." Emmett and Jasper were running after her now. Emmett was booming with laughter..."let us see Ally" Rose tripped Emmett on his next pass of the couch. With that I fell to the floor laughing....and with that there were more flashes....this time I was not the only subject. Jasper froze. We all turned to see what made him freeze so fast.

Carlise was there. Looking very upset. "Kids if your gonna be running around take it outside." He looked at me then kinda half laughed. But I suggest you get dressed first."

I just remembered I was in nothing more than a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt that went mid-thigh. I could have died right there. I was a scarlet. My own father and mother had never seen me this way before. I jumped up. "I'm so sorrrryyyy" I was running as fast as I could to the room to get dressed.

When I can back down it looked as if everyone was done with breakfast. "Bella your pancakes are on the bar. I grabbed a stool and sat. "These are wonderful" Esme smiled and said with a voice so sweetly. "Your too kind." I finished up my breakfast when Ally was asking me if I had plans for that night.

"Not really....Why?"

"Well I was thinking if your dad did not mind we could do another sleep over."

"Ally, your family is going to get tired of me. Besides.....I am sure your brother will not like me staying in his room."

" Well, Esme is going to start fixing up the guest room this week....You wanna help me pick out the colors?"

" I think that is a wonerful idea Alice." Esme Said. "Here girls....Here is they keys to my car. Go pick out what ever you two think will work. I am off to work...Ally I am taking your car dear" and with that Esme was gone.

Ally was dragging me up the stairs. To the guest room. It was across the room from Edwards. She was not kidding nothing was in that room but a king size bed; but it was pretty. It was a wrought-iron canopy bed. The room was a mirror image of Edwards. She took measuerments of the bed from the canopy to the floor. "seven foot exactly." She said. And with that we were out the door.

I called Charlie on the way to Port Angels. Esme had already talked to him and he was cool with me staying for the next Three days. He was going to be working nights and he felt better that I would not be alone. He was even more I had Befriended the Ally and Rose. Stating agian that the girls around were jealous of them and It was good I was nice to them. "Love you Bells....See you Sunday afternoon" I blushed. " love you too Dad."

I was Having so much fun with Ally. "Okay, Bella you will be using that room more than anyone else.....What color.....blood red or green?" I stood there pretending to really struggle. Ally was about to burst. "Blood red baby....the color of nightmares!" we chuckled. We had picked out satin sheets for the bed with a matching comforter and it felt like enough pillows to fit two beds. I loved the sheet red curtains we got to go round the iron bed frame. She picked out serval frames for pictures and two lamps with matching black shades....She picked out towels for the bathroom and furry throw rugs..."so you do not slip" She giggled. She picked out a waste basket.

Ally shopping is dangerous. She can put a hole in the bank account of her parents. We had everything loaded up. When we got back to the house...Em and Jazz helped bring in the spoils of the day. I was surprised to see the bed was no longer up. "What happen to the bed?" I spat out.

Rose answered..."Esme wants the carpet cleaned first." There went my hopes in getting out of Edwards room. I just knew he was going to be upset with me.

We all headed downstairs to the family room. "Bella.?" Jazz said "grab a controller.....Halo time! And your going down!" We were all laughing. I was not too bad. I was neck and neck with Jasper....but Emmett was killing us both. " think you stay up all night playing this game Em. How else can you be this good." Every one just looked at me...But I started laughing. "just kidding you have video game talent" Then they all laughed too. Esme snapped a photo of all of us rolling on the floor laughing. We all piled up into the pile with me on top and Esme snapped another. We were having so much fun. I loved this It felt like I belonged here. They were wonerful.

That night after dinner....Everyone went to go shower and get ready for bed. I was in the shower when Alice called through the door she left me a clean shirt to sleep in on the bed. "Thanks Ally. Your a life saver." I got out and dried off and wrapped a towel around me and slipped in to the room. I found the shirt. It was a soft dark blue T. It smelt wonderful. I closed my eyes an inhaled. It reminded me of honey and sunshine mixed with something else that made my heart quicken. It was as if heaven was wrapped around my body when I slid it over my head. I put on my last pair of clean panties I brought.

Rose appeared at the door. "Bella, Mom needs your clothes so she can wash them for you tonight." I let out a small sigh..."Thanks. I was worried I would have to wear this home in the morning." We both laughed as she left. I turned on my Sleep well play list on my ipod. It did not take long for me to drift off.

Two weeks flew by so fast. Most of my days and nights were spent at the Cullen House. I hated to leave. But the guys who were cleaning the carpets were going to be there all week . Plus I had to get ready for school monday. And I still had not seen Jake. We text everyday and called every other day. He was already in school. La Push started early. I tried to see if this week-end would be good to drive down. He said 'no' he would be working on my car. I told him about the Pool Party that Ally planned for me to meet the others kids for the school. He could not make it. He had plans with Leah. I told him how much I missed him. I sent him copies of some of the pictures Ally had taken over the past two weeks. He loved them.

I missed my friends. Ally and Rose promised to go school shopping with me Thursday. And she would come by and visit before hand too. It was going to be long week. So I took out my books. Lots of reading would be done until I see them agian.


	4. Chapter 4

**E.P.O.V**

I was torn about starting the new school year. Happy to be with my family....but hating to deal with the thoughts of half the female population of the school. It made it hard to concentrate when you see yourself naked every hour on the hour. I was pulling in the drive but I heard no one in the house. They must be hunting. I pulled in the garage and parked my silver volvo.

I opened the door and was hit with a smell that knocked me down to my knees. It was the most mouth watering venom filled smell I had ever incountered. It was everywhere. I tried to trace it down. I followed it as I made my way up the stairs the scent was getting stronger. I was almost in a frenzy. I wanted it I had to have that scent. NOW. I realized the scent was coming from my room. I froze. Why was the scent coming from my room? Who had been in my room? The scent was so strong, were they still in there?

I sat down and called Ally. She picked up before it even rang. "Edward, I am on my way. Just sit there and wait for me." I almost choked. "Hurry Ally Please!" She hung up. I waited. Drowning in the scent of freesia and .....the only way I can desribe the other smell must have been Heaven.

Ally was beside me before I even realized. "Edward? Are you okay?" she looked at me with worry clearly in her mind. " I knew this would be hard on you...." I was on my feet looking down on her "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!!!!" I was fuming.

I ran down stairs and was in the field outside looking up at my window. Ally was in front of me. Then I seen the demon in her mind. A brown haired brown eyed goddess. Spending time with my family. Laughing. "Do you see her Edward....we love her. You will love her" Then a new vision flashed in her mind. _I was holding her and she was holding me back we were danceing....she was in a white dress. She kissed me and I was kissing her back. " I love you Mrs. Cullen" She giggled. She smiled back at me "I love you my husband"_ I did not realized I had fallen to the ground. my head in my hands. If I could cry I would be doing so now.

"Edward, I thought if we brought Bella here and let her scent fill the house you would be able to control yourself when you meet her. I am so sorry brother. We just do not want you killing your mate. Edward....if you did that you would not be able to live with yourself. I know.... I seen it. If I had not done it this way, that is what you would have done."

"Alice.....how long have you known...about this?" She looked up at me "Edward I did not know about her until after you left. I tried to make sure before I told you. But if You found out about her before you came home you would not have come back." I nodded. She was right and she knew it.

How could I leave what I wanted more than anything. Now that I am here and I seen Ally's vision. She loved me I seen it in her eyes and I seen the love in mine. I could not leave. I was torn...Kill her or love her. This was the hardest battle with myself yet.

"Edward....You need to get use to her scent. She will be going to school with us. You will be seeing her everyday. Now...back in that house and stay in your room for the rest of the week...and Edward....you have a shirt in your bathroom .....I would suggest you put it on." It will help. And beside your couch I left you some pictures."

I walked back in to the house slowly. It was like being hit with a new tidal wave. Out in the open I was able to clear my thoughts...but once back inside the lust for her blood hit me hard. I took each step on at a time. I could hear Ally thoughts _"do you need help Edward?"_ "No Alice. I can do this...I think." I was standing outside of my room with my hand on the door. I was shaking. I did not even know vampires would do that. The venom was pooling in my mouth and I swallowed it back as I opened the door. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" _"ooooppppppssssss sorry Edward..we could not let her sleep on the floor and we thought the couch might hurt her back seeing that Carlise treats those kinds of injuries at the hospital"_ I growled. That is where the most concentrated scent came from the Bed.

The bed she slept on. I closed my door trapping her scent in with me. Once the door was closed I heard the rest of the family arriving. Ally whispered. "pay up Jazz... He cursed!" I growled agian. They were betting on my pain and shock? A new low for those too. I heard Rose...."Ally...he is not going to hurt her is he?" I was listening now. Jazz and Emmett both said at the same time "I hope not." My family had spent time with her and got to know her. This is bad, very ,very bad. Great more Pressure. I was choking back venom every 30 seconds. I was doomed.

I went over and to the couch and picked up the envolope that Ally said held pictures. I sat down and started flipping through them. She was just about half a foot taller than Ally, She had waist length brown hair. Her eyes were soulful and deep chocolate brown. She had a nice figure. But that smile would have me giving her my very exsistance. I looked at the next picture of her in the bed infront of me. _fuck me ....she looked good._ Her hair was spread out across the pillows. I stood up pictures in hand and made my way to the bed. I was holding my breath. I laid down where she had been in the photos and slowly inhaled. Her scent mixed with her cleaning aids. Strawberries....and Freesia to me it was the scent of Heaven. the venom pooled in my mouth and gathered in the back of my throat.

My Bella was beautiful. And from the photos that Ally gave me; It looked as if she had won over my family. My Favorite one was the one of all of them piled up in the family room floor and Bella was laying on top of the pile of vampires. I was so greaatful they kept her on the top of the pile.

I spent the next few days in my room getting use to her scent. The venom was not pooling as much. But I still felt as if I were drowning....and trust me that is a scary feeling for Vampire. My family took turns coming in and telling me about Bella. My emotions were all over the place. Joy. fear. anger, jealousy, sadness, longing and love. The picture they painted of this girl was all of my dreams come true except one. She was human. A fact that did not leave my mind. Thanks to her scent that rolled round in my room.

I heard a Knock on the door down stairs. I quickly sprang from my statue like pose on the bed when I heard Alice say "Bella?" and then the sound of Jasper and Emmett running to block me in my room. "Hey Ally....I walked over...." She had walked here.

"Bella, That is dangerous" Alice was telling her.

"Well you have not called today and I missed everyone. And I felt lonely...." _Ally how did you not see this?' _Jazz was asking in a voice to low for bella to hear._ "well i have been watching Edward since he came back she must have slipped through!!!" _She replied. "....and well you know me. danger is my middle name....I did trip several times." I almost ripped the door off. Her voice was soft as silk to my ears. I wanted to see her. For my own eyes to see if she was real.

"Well come on Bella....we can run to town....we need to get party supplies for Friday." And with that the girls were out the door. "Edward?" Emmett called through the door. "Is it safe for me to come in?" I just let go of the knob which was now crushed. And walk back to my bed that I have not moved out of since Sunday night. Emmett walked in followed by Jasper. Who sent me relaxing waves.

" I just wanted you to know that we love her Edward, And we will not let you hurt her." He was talking in such a low voice. I could hear the longing in it. I growled. Jasper spoke up. "Edward no need to go all cave man on us. We mean she is our sister....we already see her as part of the family..._we protect our family_....do you understand?" I just sat up. still holding the photos of Bella and my family. The jealousy spilled over.

" If she is to be my mate....as you all keep telling me...when will I get to meet her?" Jasper touched my arm as he sat down and I felt the Calmness wash over me yet Again. _"soon brother...soon....and Ally sees you controlling yourself"_ He laughed...."But Bella on the other hand will be totally a different matter." Then Jazz was singing to himself....blocking whatever Bella was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**B.P.O.V.**

As Alice and I shopped for the up coming pool party, I wondered if I had done something wrong. I had Not seen my friends since Sunday except for Alice. Rose would text or send e-mails, but I missed them as a group. "Ally, are you all mad at me?"

Alice turned and smiled at me. "heavens no Bella....We just spend the week before school starts in a fury of shopping and prepairing.....Having a friend outside of the family is new to us." She gave me a hug. "Now lets go pick out new bathing suits....after all this is a pool party."

We both laughed and headed off to find the perfect suit.

"Ally? Everything suit you have given me is two peice....I would like to have something solid to cover my body." I almost whinned. "Bella...You have a nice body....Here...." She said tossing me some blue scraps over the door. "I think that is the one." She was right. It fit perfectly....and I had to admitt I liked the way it made me look. I giggled..."Ally I think your right....It is perfect." Good thing the pool is heated.

Once back at my house, Ally sat with me for a while. "Bella....I really must be going....Rose and I will be here bright and early in the morning....We have some school shopping to do and would love it if you came too." I was so happy I about knocked her over when I hugged her "Yes....Can the guys come too I miss Emmett and Jazz too" I began blushing. "Ally you all are starting to feel more like family than friends." We just hugged a little more. "Bella, we all feel the same way about you."

Alice left an hour ago and I was bored. I missed everyone so badly. I took out my phone and texted Em. {miss you all-B} A few minutes later ......

{naaa u miss halo- Em} { ha ha mybe u r right-B} {will come over tomorrow 2 c u-Em} {can u not come now????-B} {naaaa lil bro made it home-Em} {is he mad at me about room?-B} I waited...still no answer...i waited more. still no answer. This is bad. Finally my phone buzzed with a response.......a number I did not recognize....I flipped it up and read....{Bella, I'm not mad....just sorry I have not met u- E} {is this Edward????-B} {yes-E} {hi long lost lil bro-B} I waited for the text back but instead my phone rang.

"hello?" "Hello, Bella this is Em's long lost brother" I hear Emmett laughing in the back ground with a loud bang."tell Bells I will see her in the morning" I heard a muffled voice of Em still laughing.

"Em said ...." Edward was saying when I cut him off. "I heard....so Edward....did you have a nice trip?" "it was nice" I tried to think of small talk. "Are you ready for school? Ally said we are all in the same grade this year....Seniors." He laughed...."I am looking forward to it now." I blushed and did not even know why. "well I better get going.....I have to dig out an X-box....I have a date to die in the morning." I could have sworn I hear Edward growl. "I let Em know you waiting to die. Later"

**E.P.O.V.**

She had the voice of an angel. I did not want to hang up. I could not believe I had growled at her. Well not really at her, more of the remark she made about the date with Emmett. And for her to say it was a date to die! I would have to admitt in some sick twisted world....she would have a date with death soon. But right now....I could not see me killing her. I did not see my family killing her. Maybe I would kill her. I suddenly felt lonely agian....I mean her scent was strong to me...I wanted it...all of it.

Carlise was headed up to see me. _maybe if I remind him of how fragile they are and he must treat her like a soap bubble....fragile breakable. it might work. He desirves this. He needs happiness. He has been alone for far to long. _"Edward do you mind if I come in?" I laughed. "Yes Carlise....And Your right she is fragile." He had a sheepish grin on his face. "Well son, I just want you to be happy. And she is a wonderful girl. She has brought new life into this family. As well as she will for you."

"Carlise. I hope you are right. It has helped being locked up in this room. I almost do not feel the urge to pounce. But when I look into her eyes....." I said holding up a picture of her in my T-shirt which I now had on. "I get other urges....ones I do not understand....I mean I Just do not know what is happening to my own body." With that he was laughing....and my brothers had joined us.

"Esme and the girls are headed over to get Bella.....They thought we might need some alone time with Edward here." Jasper said with a smile on his face. they all took seats around me ranging for the couch to the bed. I looked up to see delight across their faces. "Well Edward...You have been to Medical School...." Carlise said almost jokingly...."How much do you remember about human reproduction?" If I could have blushed it would have been then....I was planning my escape route when Jasper sent a wave of peace at me. "relax Edward....trust me your gonna wanna learn this.....If you plan on being with Bella."

Early the next morning as my brothers and father left my room, I felt as if I learned more in 12 hours than my 108 years of life. I mean I studied it but never knew of all the different ways it could be told and done. To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I made my way down stairs wearing my shirt that had Bella's scent on it. Alice made me wear when ever I needed to leave the room. She was down at the pool house.

"Hey Alice....you need help?" She looked up at me. "Sure Edward....hang those lights...and replace the lights in the pool for the strobbing ones. I want this to be hot. Because when you see her your gonna flip." I stopped mid stirde and spun around. "She is gonna be here?" My chest felt like I had a heart beat.

"Yes Edward...most of the school will be here. What makes you think we would not have her here Edward?" she looked like she was talking to a child. "oh and Edward Emmett and Jasper will not leave her side the whole night.....just in case you have anything planned?" Did she see something I have not thought of. "Ally, what do you mean?" "Well, Edward...Your not going to be the only guy here that is going to want her. And you can _Not _kill our guest." And with that she turned and went back to decorating.

_Great _I thought...._Now I have to hear other guys lusting after my mate_ How am I gonna make it through the night. I know I will just stay in my room. Problem solved


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own but we all can DREAM

**B.P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the front porch when Rose and Em picked me up. "What took you so long guys I have been ready forever." Rose laughed. "Bella we are here on time." Em jumped out and tossed my bag in the back of his jeep. He also reached down and scooped me up placing me in. Once I was strapped in we were on our way.

Once we pulled up we noticed people started arriving. Some where already here. Rose seen the panic in my face. "Bells we will protect you. Most of these kids are rude." I looked at her "Then why did you invite them.?" Em answered. "We want you to feel at ease Monday morning. You will know everyone and they will know you....and the gossip will be down by then." It made sense. My friends did love me.

"Bella....go get your suit on and meet us down at the pool house!" Jazz was yelling from the door of the pool house. He was smiling. Em just slung me over his shoulders with Rose hot on our tail carrying my bag. "We got the guest room ready for ya Bells...It looks great." Rose was saying. Em made it up the stairs with out dropping me. "Impressive Em...We made it." I said laughing. He opened the door to the room and I just gasped.

It was perfect. It was the mirror imagie of Edwards room. Except Esme had pictures of me and the rest of the family sitting around the room. The bed looked so romantic. The room was really me. I do not know how Esme could get it just right. I loved it.

"We will leave you alone to get dressed. Ally put your beach towel in teh bathroom on the counter. We will see you down soon Bella" When rose finished she and Em left me alone to change, which I did quickly so I could get back down there. With my friends.

There were so many people. I could not believe I would ever remember any names. I met Jessica she was nice She just wanted to know how I was in so good with the Cullens. Most everyone was under the impression I was newly adopted. I guess that was thanks to Lauren. Most were suprised to find out I was Cheif Swan's daughter. Mike Newton, a blonde haired boy made it his personal mission to introduce me to every one. Jazz and Em were never far away. Em had whispered in my ear about two hours ago_ "Bella if you feel uncomfortable just say one of our names and we will be here in a flash to save you." _I think he meant it too.

I was walking past the pool when I swear I felt some one push me in. When I came up Lauren was giggling. "Great Idea" Then Jazz was jumping in the pool with me. And I could not help but laugh when Emmett picked up Lauren."This is a pool party lets swim" And tossed her in. Then the next thing I knew the pool was full of kids. I swam up to Jazz and Em "Thanks" I whisperd softly. Rose swam up. "No one messes with family and gets away with it" She hugged me.

The day went by fast and the sun was setting when Ally called out "Music!" And the next thing you know music was being pumped in from hidden speakers....and lights, so many different colors, were suddenly on. It looked like a rave. It was cool...First song was awesome people were dancing in the pool and out of it. Bodies were everywhere. I climbed out of the pool to dance with Ally and Rose. Mike kept dancing back up into me. I did not really mind since we were not really dancing one on one so much as we were in a group. Jessica joined too. I was having way too much fun. I kept dancing. We all forgot we were still in our swim suits.

Ally looked over at Em and said "it is time" Just then Em and Jazz where by me. The song changed. "Oh My God!!!!!! My Favorite song....some one Dance with me?" Flo Rida 'Right round' blared out of the speakers

**E.P.O.V.**

I walked into the pool house Just as Flo Rida came on. I looked around the room to see my Bella rubbing up and down and grinding into my brothers....It was the most erotic dance I had ever seen. But I could read Newtons thoughts....And I knew why brothers were up on her. They were keeping Newton away from her. _"Edwaaaarrrrdddd...If they did not dance with her Newton would have been killed the minute you came in that door trust me"_ Alice was sending me her thoughts loud and clear. I just could not stop watching Bella....she was a vision. That blue suit was perfect on her. It made her skin glow. Her hair was down to her waist. Her ass was wiggling up agianst Jazz legs. She was rocking her bodies in ways that had me tense. I gave a soft warning growl.

Jazz looked at me and backed away quickly. That is when Newton made his move. I crossed the pool area almost too quickly. But before I made it there she had frozen turned and looked at him. "Excuse me Mike. I did not see you there." and with that she walked off. I felt relief wash over me. I was about to snap his neck. He should be grateful. Bella hurting his feelings just saved his life. She made her way to the spring board with Rose just as the song Changed. Nickleback's "something in your mouth" with Alice hot on her tail. _Oh. My. God_....the way they were dancing. And the way the lights played off of their skin had me and my brothers, drooling.. And every other guy in here too. And the girls were jealous. _fuck me...she looked so dirty and I mean that in the good way. I wanted to touch her._

The way she was rubbing up on my sisters was so damn sexy. I could not fight the feeling of wanting to touch her. And when she bite her finger I nearly came undone. It was if she knew she was intising every male in here. I could see the sweat rolling from her neck down to her collarbone. _fuck me I want that. I need to touch her. I want to be with her. I must have her. I wanted to feel her flesh under my hands.. to feel her heart beat next to my body. _Jasper laughed. "whoa there Edward....reel that in bro."

"Hey bro....you just hit the jackpot." Em was saying I turned and growled at him. Jazz said "hey now you know he does not mean it like that!" Aliced sent me her thoughts just then. _"you might want to get into the pool Edward.... trust me it is time for you to meet your mate."_ I looked at her. She winked. I jumped in followed by Em and Jazz. Bella Jumped in and swam to Em. He moved in front of me as she was swimming our way. Just when she went under and was coming up he moved. She swam right into me. She was so warm and I felt a tingle from her touch.


	7. Chapter 7

**I did not think up these wonderful Charcters....god i wish i did but it was mrs. meyers. I do not known. Thanks for the Reviews....sorry taking so long to update...already have the next 10 chapters...just going over them a few times to make sure everything lines up snd no mistakes made, my daugther is helping with that....she sends the ch. back to me to make sure i am good to go.**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Em wanna ...." I felt a jolt deep down in my core. I looked up it was not Emmett. What stood before me was like a real life greek god. "excuse me I thought you were some one else." He just looked at me like he was frozen. I knew who he was from the eyes alone. They were golden just like the rest of the Cullen family. If I had not seen those I would have known from his touch cold like Ice. "Edward?" I said in a whisper.

"Bells....." Alice was talking to me. "I see you have met our brother Edward." I was taken back. He was beautiful. "Yes Ally...nice to put a face with a voice." I wrapped my arms around his perfectly sculptured frame leaned up and kissed him. And not just any old kiss. My body took over my horemones were raging, I felt like all of my air was being sucked out of my body. I ghosted my tounge over his cold lips. I pulled back looking up into those black eyes (wait were they not just golden????) of his and whisphered, "Hi I am Bella" He just stood there. No movement. He looked like stone.

"Edward...." Ally said "Do not be rude...say something to Bella." Edward blinked his eyes before whispering something then turned and swam away. I felt so embarrased. Jasper came up behind me laughing. " Bella.....way to go." I swam away, Ally was fast behind me. "Bella wait....Jazz did not mean it like that." I just got out of the pool and headed out he back door.

I was so embarressed. What was I thinking. I was not thinking. What came over me. I was never so drawn to some one like I was to Edward in that moment. I have lost my mind.

But I kept running into the back yard anyways. "Bella did you not hear what Edward said?" I turned to look at her and Rose....both were smiling form ear to ear. "Nnnnoooo I ..." I hung my head down. They laughed even harder now. "Bella he said '_your beautiful' _then he bolted..." both still laughing at me. I felt like a jack ass.

"he just froze. Leaving me looking like a fool.....never leave me alone with him...."I softly said. Ally looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Bella....do you not get what we are talking about?" she smiled at me while rose was walking up next to me. Rose wrapped her arm around me"Bella, Edward does not say that to anyone....ever." She giggled patting me on my butt..."lets head back in."

We made our way back to the party where the music was still blaring. Lauren was looking at me Like I had made her night. I could not understand. I finally decided I would not let Edwards reaction to me get me down. I went back to dancing. But still in the back of my mind I was thinking about how my body left my control. I wanted him...I wanted him bad.

I could not help but notice that most of the girls were giving me the evil eye more now than before. I had developed small crowd around me mostly a few guys that were brave enough to get past Emmett who finally returned from inside the house. Eric, Tylor, Ben, and of course Mike. I was surprised to see that they would even bother to talk to me. I was looking around the pool at the girls that were there and by far I was not even close to the perfection that was in the pool house.

I started danceing with a few of the local kids. But my mind was already planning on ways to avoid the standoffish Edward Cullen. So I turned to Mike. I could find my distraction with him. Starting now.


	8. Chapter 8

**E.P.O.V.**

'_Way to go Edward....I see you having to work harder now.' A_lice was now giving me a good mental lashing. I can not believe I was lucky enough to have Bella as my future mate. I did not stop walking until I hit the comfort of my room. I could hear the foot steps of Emmet and Jasper fast on my tail.

Jasper was trying to send me some calming waves but I was to shocked to feel the true gift he was giving me. "Edward... What the hell was that?" Jasper was moaning. Emmet was much more vocal with his surprise. "Dude...you fucked up....Bella already thinks you hate her...and now....." He was pacing around the room with me now.

Jasper was standing at my window watching the girls out past the pool house. Where my Bella was. 'Edw_ard....she is very embarassed, confused, angry with herself, and suprisingly LUST.' _ He let out a soft chuckle. Emmet turned on him and I just froze. "What are you feeling Jasper to make you so up beat?" Emmet was trying to get something from Jasper, since I could not form a cohernt sentence.

Jasper turned around smiling at both of us. "Edward....She is attracted to you...make no mistake." He slapped me on the back. He winked "But you have your work cut out for you." I am headed down to do some mood control. That left me with Emmet. "Eddie man, you look like you lost your Volvo." he slapped me on the back. "I am headed to help Jasper with the crowd control. Those boys can be cretaive when it comes to finding ways to get near her." Yet agian a low growl escaped from my chest. Em just chuckled and let my room with his game face on. No doubt to scare off any guys that tempted to get near '_My Bell_a, _My Mate.' _his new little sister.

I tried to manage the thoughts that were running in my head with no luck. I could see her in my mind...and in the minds of the people out in the pool house. I had to stop using the minds of the guys down there for fear of ripping off their heads. Mikie Newton is pushing me to my limits. _Look at those tits.....damn, maybe I can get her number before the party is over...if I could get past Emmet._

I would have to get Em a new game for the way he is helping me out. Since I have some how lost my mind. I am not even sure I can go back down there. _' Edward.....where are you...your missing this' _Alice was showing me Bella dancing and laughing_. _Bella was having what looked like a great time. But I noticed other thoughts.

_"'Nice ass...I wonder what it feels like to touch.....Fuck....yeah work that shit....'_ Yeah Newton is gonna DIE. " Jasper" Alice was saying to low for humans to hear "You better stop Edward because in 15 seconds he is gonna kill Mike." Emmet let out a roaring laugh. _'Edward...man you to stop this shit now. How can I keep Bella safe if I am having to control you' _He was saying as he met me half way to the pool house. I had not even realized that I was on my way. "Sorry Jasper. I just could not handle the thoughts he was having about Bella....I mean..... He was getting graphic with his thoughts." And yet agian another low growl erupted form my chest. I have not growled this much in the past ten years and yet tonight I could not reel them in.

"Edward, are you gonna be able to hold it together? I can feel you are feeling possive, Bella has no idea what we have planned. Man you have to get it together. She is very lovable, funny, caring, shit man we love her." Jasper was leading me out close to the pool house. "Edward, WE will not let ANYBODY hurt her, that includes you too."

Did my brother just tell me they would keep me from Bella too? The confusion was quickly replaced by anger. "Edward," Jasper was pushing calmness to me tenfold. "we do want to keep you from her but if you were to do something rash....like killing Newton...infront of her....we would lose her too. And like I said we will not let that happen. She is our sister."

I could see his logic but my natural instincts were all over the place. "Jasper, I promise you I do not want that to happen. I just want the chance to get to know MY MATE!" My voice was getting louder. I did not notice that Alice had appeared. "Jasper, Bella is looking for you. You need to head on out there." She grazed his hand as he walked away. I heard only loving thoughts from her about her mate.

But when she spun to me I was hit with a motherly tone _'Edward, for this to work you must not push too hard. She is a very fragile person and I do not mean her being Human'_ I looked at her quizical. "what do you mean Ally?" She sighed. "Edward Bella is not like the other girls from around here. She does not see her beauty or self worth. She is kinda like you in that way. Bella is full of self doubt." I just hung my head down. "That is impossible...why does she not see her Beauty, Self worth, humor..." I seen Emmets thoughts about the games he and Bella would play. She was a prankster with him and he loved it. I had seen his thoughts when Bella suprised him by laying deathly still at the foot of her porch steps. Em thought his fragile human sister slipped and broke her neck he paniced. So did I when I first seen that image in his head. Until she jumped up and literally scares EM. Then when he told her to take Roses M3 for a drive to town. Of coarse he did not tell her it was Roses car. It back fired on him once Bella told a furious Rose Em told her it was his car. "Alice, She is perfect to me."

Alice wrapped her arm around me leading me back to the pool house. "Edward..we are working on that....and she is truely amazing."

"But Edward, I see her tryng her hardest to avoid you now. We told you it would be well worth the wait. And brohter of mine you are going to have to wait."

_I was standing next to Bella under a full moon. She wrapped her hands inside of mine while looking up at me. 'Edward, Yes I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth with you weither it be one year or 1000 years. I will never leave your side.' She slowly leaned into me and brought my hand up to her heart. 'This belongs to you. beating or not.' _

I could not wipe the smile from my face when I re-enter the pool house and caught sight of My Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry for the late late update. I will not lie. I got caught up in reading instead of writing. You should so check out Masters of the Universe if you have not already. And of course Emancipation Proclomation. I get so lost in the stories posted on this site. So please forgive me. I should have the next chapter up some time later this week.**

**B.P.O.V.**

The party was still going strong, it was now pushing midnight. I was enjoying the music and meeting new people. I had made fast friends with the Cullens. I also made a few new friends as well. Jessica seemed to be nice enough. Alice just told me mind what I tell Jessica, supposidly she like to gossip. Angela Webber was truely the sweetest person I had met outside my new family the Cullens.

I was lost in thought when I noticed the cold hands that I had to associate with my new family. I smiled brightly when I spun around to find my Em. "Glad you made it back." I leaned into him. "I was beginning to think you all left me." He slung me over his shoulders and carried me over to the girls. Rose was grumbling something about Mike to Alice. "Hey, look who I found dry?" Em said just before tossing me back into the pool. The girls just laughed. Emmet jumped in with me. "You know Bella, I could not help myself....you just looked to dry for a pool party." he said with those dimples and gleam in his eyes. I just could not bring myself to be mad. "Where is Jasper?" I asked while looking around the pool House. "I think he went to make sure the flood lights are on some of the kids are getting ready to leave." Dr. Cullen said. I spun around to see him standing next to Mrs. Cullen. They finally made it away from the study.

"Good party kids?" Esme was asking. "I think it was fun, I met so many people." I was getting out of the pool when Jazz gave me a hand out. "There you are. We did not get to spend enough time together to night." Jazz gave me a small squeeze. "Yeah, sorry about that I had to make sure everyone is safe." Carlise cleared his throat. "Well done by the way Jasper...great job. I would hate to deal with some angery parent or the law if some one ended up dead here tonight." Everyone just laughed. I was wrapping myself up in my towel when I seen Jessica was getting ready to leave. I dismissed myself from my new family to wish her a goodbye and grab her number.

"Jess...wait up....I would love to get your number." Jessica was all too happy to give me her number when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I was turning around when I felt even warmer lips press agianst my cheek. My eyes locked on a pair of blue eyes. "What the..oh, hi Mike!" before I could step back Jasper and Rose were beside me. Jasper was pulling Mike off telling him it was time he said goodnight to everyone. I smiled and waved politely to him. He put his hand to his ear in a mock phone mouthing "call me." Rose looked over my shoulder shaking her head. I glanced over my shoulder to see what she was seeing. Edward was just by the door looking at me with what could only be described as pure disgust.

What would he have to be disgusted of. I am not throwing myself at anyone...wait just hours ago I threw myself at him. "Damn" I spoke under my breath. I felt like trying to find a hole under a rock and crawling under it and dieing. Why should I care what he thinks of me. I plan on avoiding him from here on out. I shot him a 'go-to-HELL' look and turned back to Jess.

I made plans to meet Jessica outside the school monday. I stayed until the last guest had left and was trying to help clean up around the pool. "You do not need to do this....we can get it." The all to velvetine voice behind me said. I shot straight into the air. Of coarse Em would be laughing. I lost balance. Edward's hands found purchase on my waiste to keep me from falling into the pool. "Thank you" I almost yelled at him. And quickly walked out.

I made my way up to my room. Rose was waiting for me outside my door. "Bella, Will you be calling Jessica anytime soon?" I yawned into the back of my hand. "Not any time tonight Rose. I am worn out and I plan crashing into those pillows in there and not rolling over until around noon." Almost giggling from lack of sleep. They had worn me out today. I was pretty sure I may have even been a tad bit pink from the sun from ealier in the day.

Alice was next to me in what felt like a blink of an eye. "Bella, have a good night. just to be warned...Em and Jazz plan on punking you tonight so you might want to lock your door." Emmett yelled up from the bottom of the steps. "Thanks Ally...you are no fun." "Emmett....what you two had planned would have been funny yes...but dangerous to your life if he found out." I just looked over at Alice with droopy eyes "Who?" She hugged me and patted my back "Never mind Bella...sleep well..and just in case...lock your door."

As I was entering my room out of the corner of my eyes I caught the coppery hair of Edward heading up the steps. I quickly entered my room and shut the door before I was forced to acknowledge him.


	10. Chapter 10

E.P.O.V.

I re-ented the pool house and quickly found myself a corner out of the way. Back in the showdows so I could watch Bella. I seen her dance and chat with the people that made it past Emmet.

Jessica Stanely was trying to get in good with Bella hoping she would be able to keep her away from Lauren Mallory. That girl was too vain for her own good. Lauren was actually looking for me right now so I sunk further back into the shadows. I was taken back at how my family enter-acted with Bella. Even Rose, who usally is so wrapped up in herself to know the year, was gaurding MY Bella. The banter with the group left me longing to be with them well more Bella than them. But I could see how happy she was mixing with my family. I tried to keep my growling to a minamium as I watched Bella talking to Mike Newton. I finally just gave up and headed outside. I knew I had made a mistake in trying to talk to her.

I ran past the out-lining area seeking the peace of mind that would not come. I needed to know her. I wanted to be near her. My family insisted I ckeep my distance. Alice told me let her come to me. But everything in me was being pulled to her. I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to know everything about her. My family was already close to her.

The promise of a mate was too great for me to ignore. I had accepted my fate to spend my eternity here on earth alone. I had already wrapped my hopes and dreams around the promise of mate in Bella. I had already started building her a home for us just north of the mansion. I wanted her to have a place of her own away from the ears of our family once we mated.

I have spent most of the evening picturing that so I would not kill half of the males in the pool house. I could almost feel her arms wrapped around me. If I could go back in time I would have wrapped my arms around Bella and never let her slip away. but NO....I had to be the jackass who bolted. All I want now is to be wrapped up in her warm arms hearing her prescious heartbeat. Kissing those firey lips. Smelling her delectable scent.

I looked out across the field facing to river wondering if I had blown the only shot I had to be with the girl who had stolen what was left of my non-beating heart. I was standing there lost in thought when Carlisle thoughts hit me. _"Edward. I know you think you have lost your only shot but, trust me. I have spoken with Alice and she assures me there is no doubt that Bella will be your mate."_ With that I spun around with the largest grin on my face. And If my heart could beat it would have sped up.

"You think that is still true?" He just broke through the trree line. "Yes, son. She said her visions have not changed." with that I let the world of doubt crumble around me. Carlisle walked up and placed his arm around me. "Son, I think we should have a talk about how you need to reel in your true nature...." I let out a small growl. "See that right there is natural. But you have to keep it under control. Your brothers and I understand. But Bella and the other humans will not." He said with merriment in his voice. "Things for _us_ are not the same as things for humans. I know it is in your make-up to want to protect her and keep other males from her. She will not see this. I know it will be difficult for you to handle the next few months..."

"Months!" I all but yelled at my father. "what do you mean months?" I was dropping to the ground on my ass. Carlisle kind of just chuckeled. "Alice said your first meeting set back the time you will have to wait for Bella." He placed his hands up in defense as I shot off the ground. "But things are still good for her to fall in klove with you. You just have to give it a few more months. You will have to listen to your brothers and sisters when they give you advice on Bella." I calmed down just a little.

" Jasper still feels the lust coming from Bella when she sees you." I had to smile at that. but he quickly followd with "But lust is not enough for the bond of mating to set in. I know your part of bonding has occured. It is instant for us. But with a human mate there has to be lovve in there too Edward. Lust is not enough for the bond to have its full effect. If you were to change her now." He turned to look me straight in the eye and placed his hands on my shoulders. "It would only led to the demise of you both." He sighed and dropped his eyes. "If you were to change her now. You would forever love some one who would forever hate you. Her goal would be your death. And you would give her that to make her happy. And son, I can not allow that to happen."

We slowly made our way up to the main house as every one was setteling in for the night. My family was keeping up the appearence of us being human by getting ready for bed. I had to smile to myself picturing Rose and Em in sleeping attire that was not X-rated.

I made my way up the stairs when I caught her smell stronger than I thought would be possible. I looked up to see her looking back at me, just as her heart sped up and she walked through her door quickly shutting it.

I heard Jasper's thoughts _"Damn Edward, what did you do to her? I can feel the desire rolling off of her in waves. It is really intense. Bro i can tell you this if her desire has anything to do with your mating. You are one lucky son of a bitch! " _My family stood around looking at me when I caught a glimpse of Alices' thoughts.

_I was standing next to Bella hand in hand. She was looking up at me with those deep never ending pools of Brown. "Edward, you can tell me anything. I promise I am not going anywhere." She leaned in to place her head upon my shoulder. and let out a small sigh, as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her up onto my arms craddling her to my chest. As her tears were falling from her eyes across the apples of her cheeks._

"When? Alice tell me when." I looked at her with hope in my eyes, and a heavy heart. Knowing that Bella would be so close to me in such an embrace. I just want to avoid those tears. How could my love hurt so much to make her cry.

"Edward, I only let you see that to help you get through the next few days. Promise me you will not go off when you over hear or see the things in the next few days. Just know it is not real and What I have shown you will come to pass if you just stay strong and hold your shit together."

I just gave a small nod of my head. I heard the lock turn on My Bella's door when I shot Alice a look. "Trust me brother. I did not tell her to do that to keep you out. It was to keep others out." When she said that I heard Em and Jasper chuckle as they both shot out the door with me hot on their tails. No one was going to put my Bella on a damn roof in the middle of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

B.P.O.V.

The week-end was nearly over. I have done everything I could think of to avoid Edward Cullen. If I did not know better I would say the rest of the Cullens were trying to get us in the same room. Like this morning. I was happily getting ready for the day when Rose called up the stairs for me to join her for breakfast. I was just about mid way down the stairs when suddenly I felt him. I turned to see him just two steps behind me. "Morning, Bella." He said with that voice that made me want to melt into him. "Morning" I said back hurrying down to see Rose. I sat down at the breakfast table and she placed my plate in front of me. Edward quickly took the chair next to me trapping me in the breakfast nook. He smiled up at me with a half grin. "So Bella, " He was finger the place mat in front of him. "What are your plans for today?"

I just rolled my eyes, and let out a gusty breath. "School...Edward, same as everyone else this morning." He just chuckled. I was dreading this day. I was grateful for the party and chance to meet everyone. But still actually going to a new school was kinda scary.

I looked down into my plate. I was slowly eating my breakfast. I felt like some test subject. Edward was watching every move I made. It was making me blush. I was waiting for the rest of the gang to come in. I felt safety in numbers. With everyone else around I did not feel the need to talk to him. It was bad enough my dreams were full of Edward Cullen. I was starting to faulter on my plan to avoid him. He was just too damn perfect looking....and oh my god, his smell was divine.

As if my silent pray was answered Em, Jazz, and Alice appeared. "Morning" I said with relief in my voice when they entered. Em was the first to pull Edwasrd away and wrap me in a hug.

"Morning to you too, Squirt!" Em said pulling me away from my seat. Jazz quickly pulled me into a friendly hug as well. "Hey there Bella. Ready for school?" He said releasing me. I smiled just a little. "Not really, but what choice do I have?"

E.P.O.V.

I was looking forward to Bella walking out of her room. She had been up for almost an hour. I heard her toss and turn most of the night. She moaned in her sleep and said a few words that did not make sense. What was she thinking. I spent most of the night wondering about that. Her mind was blank to me. It was just something else to drive me crazy about my mate. Not to mention What Carlise had told me about the effects of changing her before she loved me. Now how was I suppose to be sure she loved me if I could not see into her mind.

I heard Bella step out into the hall And I quickly followed. "Moring Bella." I heard her heart rate pick up and her breath catch. Her little feet carried her quickly down the steps and into the kitchen. Rose was mentally laughing at me. _"Edward, she is not going to fall off the plant in between her room and the kitchen table.....Give her some space."_

I tried to make small talk with Bella by asking simple questions. Which only made me look like a fool. Of course My Bella was a smart funny girl. I watched her roll her eyes and for the first time I wondered why humans would do that. Bella seemed to be lost in thought. Oh how I wanted to know what they were. Because it looked as if her pancakes were the most interesting thing in the world. I wanted to be pancakes and that moment and have Bella look at me. I heard My family coming down ther steps. Emmett was pulling me out of the chair before I could protest. I watched with fury as he wrapped his arms around MY MATE! I let out a low warning hiss. I do not think Bella heard it.

What was with the little nickname he had given her. I did not think it was cute. Her name was perfect just like her. No need to give her pet names...she was NOT a pet. Jasper, was about to lose an arm until Alice was grabbing me. _"I do not think so Edward. That is his sister. You will NOT take his arms off. I need them." _she was mentally laughing at me. Jasper sent calm waves to me. _"Relax bro. She was feeling a little stressed there mixed with alot of lust. I just wanted to calm her down."_ I looked at him smiled and nodded. Wondering now what could have stressed her out, enough for Jasper to feel the need to help out.

"So," I said trying to break up the 'feel for all' (pun intended) my family was having with my mate, just as Alice wrapped her arms around her. "When do we plan on heading to school? " Alice just shot me a knowing look same as Jasper. Damn empath, and know it all pixie. Seriously why can they be all touchy feely with her when I can't!!!! Jasper just chuckled out loud at my feelings. Damn it. I hated he could feel my jealousy and now my aggravation.

"Well, I guess we could go ahead and head out since we are all finished with breakfast." Rose was saying. "Bella was the only one who had yet to eat this morning." At that Bella was blushing.

B.P.O.V.

"I am so sorry." I could feel my face heat up I am sure as well as the rest of my body. I have never been more embarrassed in all of my life. I did not know that they all were waiting on me. "I did not know you all ate so early on school days."

I felt the jolt from my arm to my heart to parts of my I shall not think of at this moment or I will be launching my self at Edward. His hand was now on my arm. "Bella, do not be silly, no one was in a hurry. " Then he leaned in close to my neck and whispered. "I would have waited forever." And with that I think my heart stopped.

"Alright then...." Ally said while pulling me away from Edward and out the door. " Bella rides with Edward, Jasper and me. While Rose and Em take the Jeep." When Alice offered me to ride to school with her today I was so happy. I did not think she would be riding with Edward. Like I said I think this family is trying to push me towards Edward. like some kind of game. The fates have it out for me. Just when I think I will stay away from Edward Cullen....Everyone and Everything keeps pushing me to him.

Like when Jazz told me to sit up front because he hated not being near Ally. I tried to focus on the trees passing by and not the sexy body just mear inches away from. When we pulled up at the school I practically threw myself from the car. Quickly walking to the office to grab my schedule.

As I was walking up to the doors. I heard Ally calling for me "Bella, Bella wait up."

I was really trying to avoid the Cullens at the moment. I felt as if they were pushing me towads Edward. Not that it would take too much mind you, but I had a feeling he was not really into me. I kept getting mixed signals from him. One minute he was into me and the next it looked like he wanted to run as fast as he could in the other direction from me. And I have only been around him for roughly 24 hours.

"Sorry Ally" I stopped and turned around. "I just really need to pick up my class schedule. I did not get my transfer in time to have it mailed to me and Char...Dad said that Mrs. Cope would have it ready for me first thing this morning." She was just looking at me blankly. It was only seconds later that Jasper pulled her by the arm off to the side. "Go on Bella, I will keep Ally busy while you get things done."

I waved said my thanks and hurried into the Office.

A.P.O.V.

Just as Bella was turning to speak to me I seen my vision rounding of at the edges. _Bella sitting in class with Edward. Mike leaning into Bella's neck close to her ear to help Bella with a problem with her Schedule it seems Bella had a double course.....Edward Jumping up and ripping Mikes head from his body...screams...mayhem....blood....Bella trying to run....Edward panicking...trying to grab her....not knowing his strength...her arm breaking....Jasper and Emmett trying to get Edward away from her.....her arm being ripped from her body....Bella dieing._

I heard Eward emit a low growl. Jasper swung his head around. "Get him Jazz NOW!" Jasper walked toward Edward with his palms turned upward in a show that he wanted to do this peaceful. "Edward," I spoke softly "it is not what you think. He was only going to help her." Jasper understood what was going on. Emmett was closing in behind him. Edward was on a one track mind set. 'kill Mike' Rose was walking slowly towards Mike incase she needed to protect him from our brother. _"Great ..."_ Rose was speaking to low and fast for the humans to hear _"What a way to start out the new year....He is so going to expose us."_

Edwards whole body was shaking. He was worked up into a fury. Speaking softly in a hope to get to him to calm down. "Edward, We can fix this. Jasper will stop and talk to Bella, checking her classes pointing it out before her first class. We will fix this. She will have it done before class." As I was telling him this Jasper was headed to the office in search for Bella. "See, Now she will have it fixed, causing her to be late for class and now she will be next to you." I let out a sigh of relief. No blood shed today. Edward relaxed as he watched the new scene play out before my eyes. He relaxed and smiled. "Thanks Ally, So I will have three out of the five classes with her."

I smiled "Yes Edward. But be warned.....She will sit with Jessica and Angela. Do not get upset but, Mike will be sittinig with them as well. But not next to her." His fist tightened and a small ferryle growl erupted. "He better not touch what is MINE" then He walked off to grab his seat in English.

Edward was going to be hard to handle the next few months. I may have to suggest to the family that one of us b with him at all times until this matter works itself out. I will not have him Hurting my sister. He will not be able to live with himself if things do not goes his way. And If he does not reign in his temper....well, We all may not like the outcome. Edward was in love...never having known such strong feelings....was going to make it hard on all of us.


	12. Chapter 12

B.P.O.V.

After having my schedule fixed, thanks to Jasper, I was off to my homeroom. I sat near the back of the room hoping agianst hope that I was not going to be drawn into any attention. Mr. Rawls was a little short man. He made me think of Mario from a video game. I was lucky, as I was sitting there, Rosalie walked in as came to sit next to me. "Looks like we have home room together Bella." She was smiling as she looked around the room. I looked back up and returned her smile.

"I wonder if we have any more classes together?" I questioned as I pulled the slip out of my note book. She took the paper and carefully study it. "Well, by the looks of it..." Rose spoke softly "We have home room and gym together. And, I am pretty sure Alice will be in gym with us." I felt a little better. I would have some of my friends with me today.

Home room was a short class thirty minutes long. Just before the bell rang Rose grabbed her things up as I was placing my things back into my messanger bag. "I'll see ya later Bella." Just as the bell rang. I was off to find my first real class of the day.

I entered English class and walked up to Mr. Burty to grab my text book along with my seating placement. I walked back to my desk and was placing my things under my chair when I felt every hair on my body stand up. I knew this feeling. He was in here with me. I slowly sat up and looked around. Two rows over sat my golden eyed pain in the ass. He smiled and waved. I rolled my eyes and looked to the front of the room.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see an overly happy Emmett. "Hey Squirt." I let out a small giggle. I have to admitt Emmett was one of my favorite Cullens. He was so fun. Emmett shot an apologetic look to Edward. I wonder what that was about. "Emmett, it is so nice to Have some one I actully like in Class with me." I said rather smugly.

There was the sound of something snapping. Emmett looked over at Edward a shot him a warning glare. While I on the other hand, Was wondering yet agian what that could be about. Edward had a look of pure hatered on his face. I began to think he may have heard me. _'Well good you smart ass. Maybe now you will understand I do not need to be around you and your fucked up mixed signals.'_

My inner child was doing the victory dance around the crippled limp body of Edward the pain in the ass Cullen. Hurt my feeling you ass. I think not. I smiled a small victory smile and turned to flip him off. Emmett poked me in the back. "hey, what was that about? You have two of us Cullen men in here with you." He whispered. I giggled and whispered back. "Your little brother must think he is the shit. But, I am not falling for it." And with that class started.

I turned my attention to the front of the class. The hour seemed to drag by. Every now and then I felt as If I were being watched. But, I refused to turn my attention to the two rows over. I could sense his unease. Edward was truely use to getting the attention of girls. However, I would not be one of them. I remember the party. I heard the talk from the girls the swooning they did. And, he treated them if they did not exsist.

Well, I exsisted; and I would not be in the line of many Forks girls ready to throw herself at the feet of Edward Cullen. No matter what my body and heart said.

Emmett walked me to my next class with a very pouty Edward hot on our tail. Alice was bouncing just outside the door. "Bella, looks like I have this class with you as well. Rose told me we have gym together too." Alice and I made our way in and found seats next to each other in the back of the class. "Ally, you just made my day a little brighter." I said with a hopeful smile. She drew her brow together. "What do you mean?"

I could not tell Ally what I was thinking; after all Edward was her brother. "Honestly Ally," I said "Why would having a class with my new best friend not make my day a little brighter?" She grinned and bounced in her seat. "Let me see you class schedule.." I was pulling it out of my book "So, I can see if we have any more classed besides trig. and gym with each other." If I was lucky she would be with me so I could avoid any awkward moments with Edward.

I looked at her classes and so far we only had the two classes with each other. Just then Mrs. Dangerfeild stood up and handed out our text books. Trig went by pretty fast. Ally and I promised to meet up for our last class of the day she and Rose would be waiting by my locker. She tried to talk me into eating lunch with her and her family. But that meant sitting with Edward Cullen and that was not happening.

I made my way out into the hall, steering clear of all of the other students. I still had that being watched feeling in teh back of my mind. I looked around to see if he was anywhere near me. I had not seen him. I stumbled my way into the classroom at the end of the hall and was glad to see Jasper sitting there with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, Bella. I saved you a seat next to me." I could not help the smile that came across my face and the hug I found myself giving Jasper.

Everyone else seemed to file into the class room. I was placing my bag on top to the desk when suddenly I felt the strange desire to turn and run straight to the front of the room. When I spun around only to see Edward smiling at me I rolled my eyes and plopped down in the seat. Fighting the urge to jump into his arms. he slowly made his way back to the desk behind Jasper and myself. I tried not to turn to look at him.

Luckily Mike had took the seat across the isle from me. I looked over to see him smiling at me and I returned the look.

I could have sworn I felt the vibration of a low rumble rolling up from behind me, when suddenly Jasper spun around grabbing Edwards arm and telling him "Enough...Edward...let it go." I was so startled by this I felt as if I were in the middle of a land mine feild. I wanted to run. Where I did not know.

But it was the first time I feared Edward Cullen. Why I felt fear of him I do not know. But it was a defate fear of Edward. It was almost as if i could feel the anger pooring off of him. I wanted to cry.

Jasper was suddenly rubbing my arm calming me almost immedately "Bella, are you ok? you look like your ready to bolt. It is just History class." I turned to him with a half smile and said "I am horriable with dates." Not wanting him to think I was crazy. Because It looked like I was the only one who felt the tremmor. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward with his head hung down and pulling at those copper locks. He looked remorseful. And I did not know if it was my imagination or not but he almost looked pained.

I tuened my attention back up to the front of the class to where the Teacher was outling our sylabus for the year. when sudden a piece of paper was being tossed across the isle onto my desk. jasper reached for it. I felt those vibrations yet agian. they were not as strong as before but i had felt them. I must be losing my mind. Jasper snickered and handed me the note. "I think this was meant for you Bella." He whispered. I looked down at the small note and read the sloppy handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I was wondering if you might want to sit with me at lunch? I did not get enough time with you at the party. And well I would really like to get to know you better._

_Mike._

I let a small giggle leave my mouth as I looked over toward Mike. He was looking at me with the same blush I had. I mouthed back to him "Sure, wait for me after class." With that Mike grined and Edward shot up out of his seat and was out he door with the Teacher calling after him.

Jasper just hung his head and shook it slowly. "So Bella, " he whispered 'I take it you are not sitting with us at lunch." He stated it as more of a fact than a question.

I sat there blindly wondering if I would be hurting the feelings of the other Cullens by not joining them for lunch. And I would have to explain to Alice and Em, who were really looking forward to tlaking during lunch, that I just did nto feel like dealing with the ass known as Edward. I do not care what Ali thought. I do not think Edward Cullen has any feelings for me other than as a laughing joke. And secondly, what the hell was Edwards problem in which caused him to bolt from the classroom.

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella was about to walk in. I held my breathe. I wanted her NOW! I know it had only been 50 mins and 15 seconds since I had last seen her but I just wanted her. I let out a small moan. Unfortunely Lauren thought I was moaning at her ass that was now bent over and blocking part of the perfect veiw I had of Bella's body. _'I knew this year would be the year Edward would notice me...All of those hours in the gym paid off. looks like I will be claiming him this year after all."_ I had to tune her out.

"Hey Squirt" Damn Emmett and that stupid pet name. Looks like I will never get him to stop calling her that. I let out a low growl. Em knew I hated it when he called her names. Plus the ass touched her. Again! He could not touch her if I could not. Em shot me a 'I'm sorry look' .

When she told my brother that she was gald she had a someone she actually liked in her class...I was heastbroken and angry. I snapped the corner of the table off in my hand. I knew it was not my brothers fault she was indifferent to me. Alice seen she would be mine and Jasper is sure she is feeling lustful for me. But according to Carlisle Lust was not enough. I NEEDED her to love me. I coulld not go throught the rest of my existance with out Bella. I had already started the bonding process. I longed for her. I hurt me not to have her. I did not know what If I could take not being able to touch my mate much longer. I could feel the emptiness in my chest. I knew my familyunderstood this need. They were trying to help me with my mate. If Bella was a vampire we would not be having this problem.

I could not believe my angel would flip me off. But, I'll be damned if she just did not do that. i was so shocked. her dainty little fingers flipped up in teh universal "Fuck you". What have I done to her. I have replayed our every incounter over in my mind while my brother was chastizing her for unlady like behavior. I know I did not handle the first incounter with her the most logical way. But I just couldn ot function. everthing I had ever dreamed of and looked for was suddenly thrusted into my path. for the first time in my life I did not know how to act. i did not know what to say. And I did not know what she was thinking.

"Your little brother must think he is the shit. But, I am not falling for it." Her voice was the sweetest music I had ever heard. But her words cut me down like a blade of grass. What had I done to wrong the love of my life. I hurt to the core.

Jasper's mental voice was loud in my head. "Edward...What it is my brother. It hurts so much. I can not take it." I wanted to die. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to leave. I wanted to kiss her. i was torn. I was lost. I hate this. I longed to feel her. I did not think I could take it anymore.

If I could cry I would.

Class ended. I grabbed my books following behind my beloved and my brother. I did not know if I could take much more. I longed to hold her. It did not help that ever other male in this school was picturing my Bella in varying states of undress or on their arm. with her looking up at them with love and devotion. I wanted that. The girls were all pictureing Bella leaving to go back to where ever she came from. I wanted to snatch her up into the saftey of my arms andx wrap her in love and run from her and never let her go.

_"Edward, you are not thinking clearly. You have to back off. I hope you will trust me and believe in yourself. and your family. I see you together. Jasper knows her feelings. I know you will win her love. calm down."_ Alice was sending the most thoughtful reassurances to me. i almost smiled. I would have to trust my family and get over this feeling of unwant.


End file.
